Esslar's Travel's Chapter Four
by Esslar
Summary: Esslar's Travel's Chapter Four


Chapter 4  
  
Esslar had redoned his cloak by the time he walked in the Pokemon Center. The forest green   
garment made him look like some sort of wraith. He was exhausted from training with Gryphix   
that morning and his recent confrontation with Officer Jenny hadn't helped any. Unfornately, he   
couldn't rest until the stars and moon came out. Of course that didn't mean that his pokemon had   
to wait too.  
He walked up to the counter and saw a young woman on the other side. She had pink hair and   
was dressed in a nurse's uniform. "Hello. I'm Nurse Joy. Can I help you?"  
"Yes. My pokemon need to rest."  
"OK. Just put them on that tray," she pointed to a stack of metal trays "and I'll take care of it."  
Esslar put his pokemon on the tray and hand it to Joy. She momentarily starred at the silver   
tops as Esslar turned to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours. I need to go to the market." His   
purse had gotten a bit hefty and his supply pack a bit light.  
  
As he walked out he noticed a young woman walking in. She had long midnight black hair that   
came down to her waist. She was thin and had very deep blue eyes. His instincts told him that   
she wasn't an ordinary human. She probably wasn't human at all. He couldn't help but stop and   
stare a bit as she walked pasted. She returned his look but kept walking.  
Long ago, Esslar had set out on a quest to find if any of the other faerie creatures still existed.   
It had failed. He had thought himself the last faerie creature for a very long time. Now it   
appeared as if he might of been wrong.  
Continuing to contemplate this he walked out the doors. He couldn't be certain what he had felt   
was real. And even if it had been, a public place like that was not the best place to entertain it.   
He needed to consult Trentim before doing anything. In the meantime, he could get those   
supplies.  
Esslar had just finished paying for his supplies when his very sharp ears heard a huge crashing   
sound. It was followed immediately by screams. Esslar ran as fast as he could towards the   
origin of the sound. It was coming from the Pokemon Center!  
He didn't bother to open the glass doors. He just jumped through them, sending glass flying   
everywhere, and skidded to a halt. The huge building was a wreck. Debris and rubble lay   
everywhere. On both sides of the room, a huge hole had been knocked in the wall. It had the   
appearance as if something huge had smashed through the walls to gain entry. Esslar's eyes   
flared at the devastation.  
Then he looked at the shelf that usually held the poke-balls. It was empty! Someone had stolen   
his, and everyone elses', pokemon. His eyes became so bright one could have thought the sun   
itself was inside the building.  
Survivors were starting to move about now. There appeared to be many injuries, but, luckily,   
no deaths.  
Esslar heard someone moaning weakly and ran towards the sound. He saw that an iron rafter   
had fallen from its place. Someone was underneath it! Esslar called on what little magic he had   
left to lift increase his already great strength. Even with the magic's power flowing through him,   
it took immense strain to lift the huge beam and throw it out of the way. Esslar wondered how   
any human could survive under all that metal.  
His question was soon answered. The victim was the girl he had seen earlier. She now lay   
sprawled across the floor, mysteriously withered. She reminded him of an elf he had seen once.   
The elf had intentionally used more magic than he had energy for. The consequence was that the   
magic drew its energy from his lifeforce. It was the only known way an elf could die naturally.   
The elf had been erecting a force field around himself and one other to protect them from a very   
strong malevolent force. The elf had been Esslar's father, Esslain. The other he was protecting   
had been a 20 year old Esslar. And the evil force had been a black elf bent on the destruction of   
the entire Lunari clan. Esslain had given his life so that his son could survive. He had trusted   
Esslar with the clan symbol, the Lunarblade, with his last breath.  
Esslar was brought out of the painful memory by the woman moaning again. He quickly   
checked for wounds. After finding none, he threw his cloak over her and gently picked her up.   
She was a light as a feather. He ran out the nearest exit. Another confrontation with Officer   
Jenny wasn't likely to help things. He didn't stop running until he was deep in the forest   
surrounding the city.  
He put the girl down and started a camp-fire. Her health had visibly improved since he'd   
picked her up. He now had some hope that she'd survive. First he would find out about this   
mysterious girl. He would rest and regain his energy and then, he would hunt down and capture   
who ever had stolen his friends.  
It was well after nightfall when the woman came to. She sat up and looked around her. Her big   
blue eyes swept over the trees and then the camp-fire. She appeared to be alone. However,   
someone had draped their cloak over her. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Her head   
snapped towards the sound, but all she could see were two points of dim silver light about a   
man's height off the ground (the elf's eyes hadn't stopped glowing). "Well, aren't you going to   
tell me who you are and what happened?"  
"Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?!" She saw a man (at least he resembled one)   
step briefly into the light of the camp-fire and back again. She just had enough time to see the   
silver hair and pointed ears. Now that he was back in the moonlight, she could barely make out   
his outline.  
"Why is it that everyone has to ask multiple questions in the same breath? Oh well, I guess I'll   
get used to it. In the same order: I am Esslar, I had thought myself the last of the faerie world;   
you are in the forest surrounding the city; and that's what I'm trying to find out."  
She saw his outline prop its back against a tree. "Now it's my turn. Who are you? WHAT are   
you for that matter? Don't bother saying that you're a human, I know better." She saw his eyes   
flare a bit more with the last question. "and what happened inside the Pokemon Center?"  
"I'm Sailor Avalon! Daughter of Lord Oberon and Lady Titania!" she screamed. She continued   
in a light little voice "So I guess that makes me a fairy.  
"I'm not sure exactly what happened. I had brought my Lapras and my other pokemon to the   
center to heal them. The next thing I know rock was flying everywhere and people started   
screaming. That's when the beam fell on me and I blacked out."  
"So you know nothing of the 2 beasts that broke into the center?"  
"No, not really. Only that they weren't animals. They sounded to mechanical. I think it can   
remember them speaking. I can't remember what they said because the beam fell on me and the   
people were screaming so loud."  
"I know the feeling. OK, change of topic. I take that you are the offspring of the Oberon of   
legend? That would explain your apparent weakness against iron."  
"You got it. Just like all of Oberon's children, I am very vulnerable to iron."  
"Figures. Well it is nice to know that I'm not the last of the faerie beings, even if I am still the   
last elf. Tell me, Sailor Avalon, do you feel like hunting down a pair of thieves?" Sailor   
Avalon's eye lit with rage (although not in the literal sense like Esslar's eyes) "You have to ask!"  
They spent the night discussing their backgrounds. By dawn, Esslar was fully rested and   
packing his gear. After he put on his cloak and checked his sword they set out to track the   
thieves. The morning was very foggy. Even with his elven eyes, Esslar could only see about 3   
meters ahead of him. However, even an inexperienced person could have tracked these thi  
eves.   
They left huge odd shaped footprints and smashed all the branches in their way. Apparently, the   
thieves were too stupid to cover their tracks. Once they found the path left by the thieves, they   
started running down it.  
A little ways down the path, Esslar froze. He crouched to the ground and sniffed the air.   
"What are you doing?"  
"You were right. They are noisy. ~sniff~ And smelly. It smells like engine exhaust."  
Esslar threw off his cloak into the trees. "Can you dispense with this fog?" he whispered.   
Sailor Avalon nodded and snapped her fingers the fog just disappeared. The two faeries were   
left looking at 2 medium-sized MECHs coming towards them. The mech on the left had a   
missile launcher for his left hand and a three fingered claw for his right. The other one was the   
same but the arms were reversed. In the cockpits sat 2 unwary humans, both looking very   
surprised. The one in the left mech had blue hair and the one in the right mech had long pink   
hair. The both wore small shirts with a large red R on the front. Esslar didn't hesitate. He drew   
his long sword and charge towards the mech on the left. He saw Sailor Avalon attack the one on   
the right.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! JESSSSSSSEEEE!!!!! HELPPP!!!"  
"James! Shutup and Fight!!!"  
James started shooting missiles blindly at Esslar. Esslar cried out the ancient war cry of his   
clan, "Lunari! Lunari!", and deflected the missiles with his blade. He was on his opponent   
before he could react further. He sliced of the missile launcher and started dismembering his   
opponent. He poured on the speed and agility of his race. Upon coming behind his opponent, he   
noticed a large sack roughly 15' off the ground. He jumped and slashed it. The resulting gash   
was soon filled as poke-balls started to pour out of it. A moment later, Esslar was standing over   
James who mech was now so much rubble. He picked up one of his silver poke-balls off the   
ground. Without noticing who occupied it, he called out the pokemon and told it to watch James.   
Now he looked to see how Sailor Avalon was doing.  
She was using quick powerful attacks. Jesse's missile launcher was already demolished. Then,   
by shere chance, Jesse's iron claw seized her. Esslar could see her starting to wither already.   
Once again he did not hesitate, he leaped into the air *I think it should be said that elves can leap   
pretty high, like 300-500'* and brought his sword about. He came down on the arm in a literal   
flash. The mythril blade easily cut through the iron arm, severing completely in one cut.  
Using what remained of his magic, he restored Sailor Avalon's health. Finding herself free of   
the iron and restored, Sailor Avalon lashed out psychically at Jesse in a rage. Jesse's face went   
blank. Her body went limp and she started to drool.  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the other combatants, James had somehow salvaged an escape   
vessel from the wreckage that had once been his mech. Just before he jumped in it, he whipped   
out a bazooka and shot it at the faeries. The missile landed at their feet. The force of the   
resulting explosion threw the faeries several hundred feet. When they hit the ground they hit it   
hard enough to stun them.   
Jesse, now free from the psychic attack, abandoned her mech and climbed in Jame's escaped   
vessel. They blasted off into the air. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
Sailor Avalon was the first to recover. She looked over at Esslar and found him still stunned.   
He had a nasty gash on his forehead from which silver blood was steadily flowing. She slowly   
got up and walked over to him. Upon reaching him, she now used her magic and healed his   
wound. While she waited for him to fully recover, she walked over to where the poke-balls   
layed scattered across the ground. Then she recognized something and it troubled her.  
Esslar had recovered a few moments later and was walking towards her. He saw her troubled   
face "What's wrong?"  
"When I used my psychic ability to lash out at Jesse, I felt the presence of another person in the   
area. I don't know who it was or exactly where they were but they're gone now."  
"Hmmmm...I'll keep my eyes open. Wait a minute where's my pokemon?! I called out a   
pokemon to watch James and now it's disappeared!"  
"I don't know. I don't sense anything. Do you think Team Rocket took it with them?"  
"No...Oh of course!! Shade appear!" The small black pokemon appeared, looking very scared,   
a few feet from Sailor Avalon. "Looks like he's invisible to psychics as well."  
Later, after they had returned the poke-balls to the center, they stood at the edge of the city.   
"Do you think we'll ever meet again?"  
"I don't know. Trentim would probably have some prophecy to say. However, I lack his   
presience. I have notice, however, that faerie creatures tend to attract each other like magnets."  
"Oh well. Good luck with your quest!"  
"Thanks. Fare ye well."  
With that they parted ways. 


End file.
